


Ear Fetish

by Kaytla



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-22
Updated: 2011-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaytla/pseuds/Kaytla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has an ear fetish...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ear Fetish

A long, slender finger tickled over the velvety soft fur of a triangle ear. The fuzzy appendage twitched away and disappeared into a flowing silver mane; the finger retreated back into the lap of its owner.

Moments later, sensing the danger had passed, the ear re-emerged and flicked back upright. The finger once again snuck close enough to caress its softness and it immediately ducked away again.

After the fifth time this happened, Inuyasha finally threw his newspaper down onto the duvet and turned to face Sesshomaru.

“What the fuck are you doing?” he demanded grouchily, for he had never been a morning person, and scowled at his brother. “Can’t you see I’m trying to read the paper?”

Sesshomaru was lounged back against the plush pillows, his toned upper body bare for the enjoyment of his one person audience, ending with a tease when the thin duvet pooled around his waist. His hands were lying loose and relaxed in his lap, and his head was angled just slightly to his right to watch Inuyasha.

He smiled at the hanyou’s belligerent outburst. “And which parts were you trying to read, little brother?” he asked calmly, with only a slight hint of laughter in his tone. “The comic strips?”

Inuyasha glared at him, growling under his breath. “You can be a real jackass, you know that?” he grumped. He then picked up his newspaper again, holding it uncomfortably high so that it blocked his entire head from his brother’s view. “Leave me alone until I’ve finished reading, damn it.”

Sesshomaru’s hand once again snuck along the pillows until it could sneak a stroke of Inuyasha’s ear, barely managing to hold in a laugh when the hanyou made an aggravated noise and once again slammed his newspaper onto the bed.

“Look, you freak,” Inuyasha said through gritted teeth as he grabbed Sesshomaru’s hand and shoved it back onto his lap, “keep your hands away from my ears, all right?”

“As you wish,” he replied placidly, his expression mild. An expression that held even as Inuyasha glared at him suspiciously for long moments.

“Well,” the hanyou muttered. “All right, then.”

Inuyasha once again reached for his newspaper, but had barely managed to lift it before Sesshomaru had leant over and run his tongue quickly along the sensitive inner surface up to the tip, where he nibbled gently.

Inuyasha yelped and clapped a hand over his ear, leaning away and staring at him in horror. “What the _hell_ is wrong with you?” he demanded. “I told you to leave my ears alone!”

“You said to keep my hands away from them,” Sesshomaru corrected reasonably, his mirth showing only in his eyes. “The arrangement did not cover what I chose to do with my mouth, little brother.”

Inuyasha battled down the urge to beat him over the head with something and settled instead for glaring and grinding his teeth together. “You know what you are?”

“What am I, Inuyasha?” Sesshomaru asked gamely.

“You’re some kind of ear fetish pervert, that’s what you are.”

Sesshomaru frowned. “Hardly. As you are well aware, everyone you meet is fascinated with the idea of touching your ears. We can hardly help that they are exceptionally adorable.”

The frown turned upside down as Inuyasha growled at him. “They are _not_ adorable!” he protested loudly. “Adorable is what you call puppies – and I swear, if you call me by that nickname, I will cut off your arm again and beat you senseless with it.”

It was a testament to how much he’d grown to tolerate Inuyasha’s often foul temper that the daiyoukai felt no urge to strike him for his insolence. Instead, he finally gave in to the temptation to laugh softly.

“Very well,” he agreed, not inclined to start bloodshed before breakfast. There was nothing wrong with some more teasing, however, and once again he leaned over to lick Inuyasha’s ear, which had become undefended during the brief argument.

“Oh, my God!” the hanyou barked, one of the many irksome modern phrases he’d adapted into his already appalling vernacular. “Take your damn perversion somewhere else, for fuck’s sake, and leave me alone.”

“It is _not_ a perversion,” Sesshomaru argued. “There is nothing perverted about me, Inuyasha.”`

“Explain why you keep sticking your tongue in my _ear_ , then.”

“You make intriguing noises when I do.”

Inuyasha, sensing the way the wind was changing, wasn’t going to let him off the hook. “No, you get off on your little ear fetish,” he said, grinning. “Admit it.”

“It is _not_ a fetish.”

“Denial isn’t just a river in Egypt,” Inuyasha countered in a singsong voice.

Of the many sayings Inuyasha had picked up over the centuries, that was one of the most annoying, and he knew it. Sesshomaru grit his teeth. “Inuyasha...” he growled warningly.

“I can prove it,” the hanyou said challengingly.

Sesshomaru raised a slim eyebrow in question.

Instead of explaining, Inuyasha chose to demonstrate by leaning over and latching his lips onto the lobe of Sesshomaru’s pointed ear. The daiyoukai rolled his eyes, but obligingly stayed still for a few moments to allow the hanyou to get it out of his system. He was about to shove his brother away when his questing lips found their way to the pointed tip, and an unexpected shiver ran down the length of Sesshomaru’s body.

Inuyasha pulled back and grinned triumphantly. “I told you!”

“That proves nothing,” Sesshomaru said immediately, frowning. “It was simply an unconscious reaction to unexpected stimuli.”

“Then let me do it again,” Inuyasha replied, reaching for him.

Sesshomaru swatted his hand away. “I think not.”

“Chicken shit. You know I’m right.”

“You are not.”

“Then prove it.”

“I will not resort to juvenile games, Inuyasha.”

“Chicken... shit,” Inuyasha enunciated slowly with a shit eating grin. “If I wasn’t right, you’d let me do it.”

Damned if he did, damned if he didn’t, the daiyoukai thought. He sighed. “Very well; do what you must,” he said wearily. Such a ridiculous way to prove he didn’t have a fetish, but Inuyasha had the tenacity of a bulldog. He wouldn’t leave Sesshomaru in peace until the matter was resolved. And to think, all this began because he tickled the hanyou’s ear...

Still grinning, Inuyasha gripped onto one of Sesshomaru’s shoulders and leaned in. His tongue trailed along the thin outer shell with no discernible reaction from the daiyoukai... until he reached the tip again. Instantly, another involuntary shudder travelled down Sesshomaru’s body, much to his surprise and discomfort.

Inuyasha moved just far enough to look into his face and then burst out laughing. From that, Sesshomaru assumed his consternation was obvious, and gave up trying to hide it. He scowled at his laughing brother and shifted away from him. “Ridiculous,” he muttered, knowing he’d lost what had somehow become an important battle and wouldn’t live it down for a long while.

Just as he was climbing out of the bed, Inuyasha’s arm snaked around his waist and dragged him back, the hanyou plastering against his side. “What’s the rush?” he murmured right in Sesshomaru’s ear. “Don’t you know there’s a lot of fun we could have with your little... kink?”

Inuyasha’s lips closed over the point of his ear, his tongue laving it gently with moisture, and his hand slipped under the duvet to stroke over Sesshomaru’s pelvic bones. The daiyoukai settled back into the pillows, deciding it might be worth staying in bed a little longer after all.

He felt Inuyasha grin against his ear at his quick and non-verbal agreement, but he was beginning to care less and less as the hanyou’s hand slid lower to cup his growing erection. He let out a breathy moan as Inuyasha fell into a rhythm of slowly stroking his cock and sucking on the tip of his ear.

The monotony of the steady rhythm was broken up by the clever hand drifting downwards to softly caress his scrotum, knowingly careful of the lethal claws, forcing a groan out of him. It floated back up, taking a firmer grip on the shaft and drawing out an involuntary gasp.

It was unusually vocal for him; his usual habit was to be much quieter in bed. His orgasm, too, was approaching quicker than was normal, as his stamina was quite impressive, if he did say so himself.

Perhaps it was the fact that it was morning. Perhaps it was because Inuyasha was being the aggressor. Or perhaps, just perhaps, it was because the hanyou was right about the ears, even though he would never admit to it.

Whatever the reason, he had no time to consider it. His breathing was fast and shallow, his hips pushing up into Inuyasha’s hand as climax bore down on him, closer and closer, tighter and hotter...

Then all stimulation stopped. Sesshomaru let out a strangled groan as his senses gathered themselves enough for him to open his eyes and see why Inuyasha had dared stop when he was right on the brink of orgasm.

The hanyou in question was hopping at the foot of the bed as he hastily pulled on a pair of pyjama bottoms thrown across the room during the previous night’s foreplay.

Sesshomaru sat up with difficulty and narrowed his eyes. “What is the meaning of this, Inuyasha?” he asked, his voice a dangerous growl of mixed anger and frustrated lust.

With one leg in his pyjamas, Inuyasha began hopping toward the door as he fought to get the other one in. “A lesson, you jackass!” he shot back as he reached the door and simultaneously won the battle with his pyjamas. “Maybe some blue balls will keep you from annoying the shit out of me in the morning!”

Sesshomaru saw red. Growling, he threw back the duvet and leapt from the bed, momentarily satisfied to hear Inuyasha actually yelp before throwing open their bedroom door and tearing out into the hallway beyond.

“Inuyasha! Get your _ass_ back here now!” Sesshomaru yelled, charging out of the bedroom after him.

It was meant in the literal sense, but all decorum was thrown aside, all bets were off, as the daiyoukai chased naked through the house after the miscreant younger brother who fled for the sake of his very life – and for his ass.


End file.
